忘れない日
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: 今日はヒナタの誕生日キバは何か買いたい。


忘れない日 

今日もいい天気でした。外に出たいほどでした。皆もこの日は忙しそうでした。キバと赤丸はいつもどおりに散歩をしていました。同じ道そして同じ時間に行きました。その日にキバは何かを考えていました。キバは赤丸の方を見ました。   
「ね、赤丸、今日はヒナタの誕生日。何か買ってあげようか。」赤丸はキバの方を見ました。   
「ワンワンワン。」   
「そうだなぁ。何がいいかなぁ。」キバが言いながら空を見上げました。二人ともじっと考えました。   
「花はどうかなぁ。」   
「ワン。」   
「じゃ首飾りは。」   
「ワン。」   
「それではチョコレートは。」   
「ワン。」   
「髪飾りはどうかなぁ。」   
「ワン。」   
「本とかいいんじゃない。」   
「ワン。」   
「うん、じゃーオルゴールは・・・。」   
「ワンワン」   
「じゃオルゴールにしょう。」   
「ワンワンワン」キバは頷きました。二人とも散歩を早く終わらせ、木の葉の里に戻りました。二人が歩く木の葉の町の通りはとってもざわついていた。キバは赤丸を頭の上におきました。   
「今日もまた忙しいんだねぇ。」キバはあちらこちらを見ました。   
「オ、キバじゃねぇか。」キバは後ろ振り向くと、そこにオレンジの服を着た金髪の男がいました。   
「オ、ナルトここで何をやっているの。」   
「えっ、俺はイルカ先生とラーメンを食べに行く約束をしたってばよ。で、キバは何をしているんだ。」キバはナルトの方を見ました。   
「俺、今日はヒナタの誕生日だから、ちょっと何か買ってあげようかなと思ってさ。」   
「へ、何時からヒナタのこと考えてたってばよ。」   
「うるせなぁ。俺の勝手でしょう。」キバが怒っていました。   
ナルトは頭の後ろをかきました。   
「何、あなたはヒナタが好きなの。」   
「うるせなぁ。」   
キバのほほが赤くなりました。   
「てれてる、てれてる。」ナルトはキバの方を指さした。キバはナルトに目を細くしました。   
「オイ、ナルト、あんたは約束があるでしょう。」   
「そうってばよ。急がないと間に合わない。」ナルトはさっさと行きました。   
「またヒナタのこと聞くぜ。」と、ナルトが手を振りました。   
「何だあいつ。」   
「ワン。」キバは赤丸の方を見ました。   
「そうだねぇ、いそご。」二人はオルゴールの店をさがしに行きました。あちらこちら探していましたが、なかなか見つかりません。   
「確かこっちだったはずだけど…。」   
「キバ君。どうしたの。」女性の声がした。キバは後ろ振り向くと、ピンクの髪の毛の女の子が立っていました。   
「サクラ、ここで何をやっているの。」   
「私、お母さんに買い物を頼まれて。キバ君は」   
「俺、姉チャンにオルゴールを買ってと頼まれたんだけど。」   
「めずらしい、キバって優しいところあるのね。」   
「そんなにめずらしくないぜ。それよりオルゴールの店はどこにあるとか知っている？」   
「あのオルゴールの店は違う場所に移転したよ。」   
「えっ、そうなんだ。」サクラが頷きました。   
「ここから近いよ。ここをまっすぐ行くと小さい団子屋さんが見えるはず、そこのそばにある。」キバは頷きました。   
「サンキュー、サクラ、助かったよ。」キバはサクラを見て言いました。サクラが笑顔で、   
「どういたしまして。いいオルゴール見つかったらいいよね。」   
「そうだなぁ、見つかるさ。」   
「そうだね。じゃ私はこれで、お母さんの買い物を終わらせないと。」   
「オ、じゃな。」   
「またね。」サクラは手を振りながら行きました。キバは手を振りました。サクラの姿がだんだんきえていく・・・・。   
キバはまたオルゴールの店を探しに行きました。サクラの言うとおりに行きました。   
道をだんだん進むと。サクラが言っていたとおりに小さい団子屋さんがありました。   
いすに座っているは十班でした。   
チョウジは次から次へと団子を口に入れ、食べていました。   
イノがチョウジの方を見てあきれて怒りました。そしてシカマルはお茶を飲みながら雲を見上げていました、   
「雲いいなぁ～・・・・自由で・・・・。」と思いました。その店の奥に座っているはアンコ先生でした。アンコ先生は団子を食べながら言いました。   
「木の葉の里の団子はさいこだぁ。」アンコ先生は笑顔で言いました。アンコ先生はまた団子を食べました。   
「ワン」キバは赤丸を見ました。   
「えっ、チョウジはあい変わらず食うなぁ、シカマルはめんどうがりだなぁ。何時も雲を見ている・・・何考えているんだろう。でも今は俺全然興味ないよなぁ。イノはまたチョウジのことを怒っているし。」二人は団子屋さんの前を通りました。   
「オイ、キバめずらしい、こっちにいるの。」チョウジが手を振りながら団子を食べました。イノとシカマルがキバの方を見ました。   
キバは三人の方を見ました。   
「えっ、そうでもないけど。今日はたまたま。皆はあい変わらずだなぁ。で、何でここで何しているの。」キバは皆の前に立ち止まりました。   
「まぁ、今日任務があってここで休んでいる、アスマ先生と一緒に来たさ。また団子を注文している。」シカマルはお茶をテーブルの上に置きました。   
「何でキバはこっちにいるの。」   
「頼まれた物があってさ。」   
「物って何だ。」   
「えっ、オルゴールだ。」   
「オルゴール何で。」チョウジまた団子を食べました。   
「ん、姉チャンに頼まれた。」   
「へ、信じられないキバがそんなに優しいなんて。」   
「・・・・・・そうでもないぜ。」キバはちょっと怒っていました。また優しいことをつっこまれたので。その時ちょうどアスマ先生が来ました。団子の皿を持ちながら皆の方に来ました。   
「あれ、キバ君何時のまにそこにいたの。」   
「ついさっきだけど。」   
「そうなんだ。で、団子を食べるか。」   
「いや、俺はちょっとすることがあるから。」   
「そうなんだ。でも、団子を一つだけでもいいじゃないか。」   
「や、俺そろそろ行くから。」   
「分かった。じゃまた後で会おうよ。」   
「オ、じゃ。」キバは手を振りながら歩きました。チョウジはまた団子を食べて。イノはまたチョウジの方を見てあきれて怒りました。そしたシカマルはまた空を見上げました。   
キバはオルゴールの店をやっと見つけました。赤丸とキバはさっさと店の中に入りました。   
店の中は外より随分涼しく感じました。   
「ウワ、いっぱいあるなぁ。前より随分オルゴールが増えたんだなぁ。」キバはあたりを見回しました。オルゴールが何段もきれいに並べられていました。キバが赤丸の方を見ました。   
「じゃ、いいのを探そう。」   
「ワンワン。」二人は店の中をあちらこちら見ていましたが、なかなかいいオルゴールを見つかりませんでした。   
「キバ・・・・・？」女性の声がしました。キバは後ろを振り向きました。   
「テンテンここで何をしているの。」   
「私はここの店で壊れたオルゴールを直しってもらっているの。キバは。」   
「俺は姉チャンにオルゴールを買って来てと頼まれたんだ。」   
「へ、そうなんだ、で、いいオルゴール見つかった。」   
「いや、まだだ。」   
「そうなんだ、あ、そうそう、シノがあなたを探していたわ。」   
「えっ、シノが俺を探していたのか。何で俺を探していたか言ってたか。」テンテンが首を振りました。   
「全然何も言わなかった。」   
「・・・・・・・・何時シノと会ったの。」   
「えっと、確か一時間前だったと思うよ。そうそう、シノがこんなこと言ってたわ。俺は演習場で待っているって、キバに会ったら伝えてと。」キバはテンテンを見ました。   
「分かった。」キバがオルゴールを探しているとリーとネジが来ました。   
「テンテン、キバ」二人はリーとネジの方を見ました。   
「オルゴール直ったか？」   
「リー、ネジ、まだ終わってないみたいなの。」   
「そうなんだ。で、キバ君何でここに。」   
「頼まれた物を買いに来ただけ。」   
「頼まれた物か・・・・。」キバはリーの方見て頷きました。   
「で、誰に頼まれたんだ。」   
「姉チャンから頼まれたんだ。」ネジはキバを見てからテンテンの方を見ました。   
「オルゴールが直ってから火影様のオフィスの前に来て。火影様がガイ班と話したいことがあるらしい。」テンテンはネジの方を見て頷きました。   
「了解。」ネジとリーは店を出ました。その時キバはまた店の中でいいオルゴールを探していました。キバと赤丸は色々なオルゴールを見ました。   
キバはその時に雪の絵が描かれたオルゴールを見つけました。キバはそのオルゴールを手にとりました。   
「ね、赤丸これはどうかなぁ。」   
「ワンワンワン。」   
「そうだなぁ。開けて見るか。」   
「ワンワン。」キバがオルゴールを開けると、とっても美しい音色が響きました。その音色を聞くとまるで雪の中にいるみたいな気分になります。   
「このオルゴール、ヒナタにあげよ。」   
「ワンワンワン。」   
「そだなぁヒナタ喜ぶよなぁ。」   
「ワンワン。」   
「そだねぇ、店員に言葉を刻んでもらえるか聞いてみるか。」   
「ワンワンワン。」キバは笑顔で、   
「ヒナタぜったいびっくりするよなぁ。」   
「ワンワン。」キバは笑顔で頷きました。二人は店のレジのカウンターに行きました。店員は本を読んでいました。キバはカウンターの方に行きました。   
「えっと。」店員はキバの方を見ました。本を閉じてテーブルの上に置きました。   
「いらしゃいませ。」   
「あの・・・・・・これをお願いします。」   
「はい、畏まりました。これって、プレセントですか。」キバは頷きました。   
「はい、あのお願いしたいことがあります。」   
「何ですか。」   
「言葉を刻んで欲しいけど。」   
「いいよ。で、どんな言葉を刻む。」店員はテーブルの上に小さい紙とペンを置きました。キバは手にペンをとってその紙に言葉を書いて、オルゴールを紙のとなりに置きました。店員さんは紙をとって見ました。   
「畏まりました。すぐできますから少々お待ちただきますか。」キバは頷きました。店員はオルゴールと紙をとって後ろの部屋に行きました。キバと赤丸は店員を来るまで待ちました。   
「シノって何で俺を探していたんだろう。」キバは考え込みました。赤丸はキバの方を見ました。   
「クン～。」キバは赤丸を見ました。   
「気になるよなぁ。」キバは両腕をくんでまた考え込みました。三十分ぐらい二人は待ちました。   
「お待たせしました。」店員がキバと赤丸のいる場所に来ました。手の中にはきれいに包まれたオルゴールがありました。とってもきれいな青色の紙にとっても美しい赤いリボンがついていました。店員はキバに渡しました。   
「ありがとうございました。いくらですか。」   
「１、０００両です。」キバはポケットからさいふをとりだして店員にお金を渡しました。   
「はい。」   
「ありがとございました。またおこしください。」キバは頷きました。   
「はい、本当にありがとございました。」店員は笑顔で頷きました。キバはオルゴールをコートの中に入れました。キバは店を出って演習場に行きました。シノはキバを待っていました。   
「キバ、遅いなぁ。チームメイトを待たせるのはチームメイトらしくない。」シノは両腕をくみました。シノは森の中を見ました。その時、   
「オイ、シノ、遅れてゴメン。」シノはキバの方を見ました。   
「キバ遅かった。」キバは頭の後ろをかきました。   
「ゴメンちょっと用事があったさ。」   
「いいきど。俺と一緒にヒナタの所に行かないか。紅先生は後で来る。」   
「えっ、シノ何で。」   
「今日ヒナタの誕生日でチームメイトとしてヒナタにおめでとうを言いに行く。」   
「・・・・・・そうだね・・・・・・・・でもシノ先に行ってくれないか。」   
「キバどうしたんだ。」   
「や、ちょっとやることを思い出したから・・・。」   
「分かったでもちゃんとヒナタにおめでと言いに行くのよ。」   
「心配しないで分かっているから。」シノが頷きました。   
「分かった、また後で。」   
「じゃな。」シノは一人でヒナタの所に行きました。キバはシノに手を振りシノも手を振りました。   
シノの姿がだんだんきえていく・・・。キバは空を見上げました。   
「さすがにシノと行くとやばいことになるよなぁ。その上に紅先生も行ったらなぁ。」想像しながら言いました。   
「ワンワン。」キバは赤丸を見ました。   
「そうだなぁ、ここで少し待つか。」   
「ワンワン。」   
「そうだね。」二人は演習場で待ちました。一時間も待ちました、太陽は少しずつ沈んでいきました。ちょうどう三時くらいでした。キバは空を見上げました。   
「そろそろヒナタの所に行くか。シノと紅先生はもういないでしょう。」キバは赤丸を見ました。   
「ワンワン。」キバが頷きました。二人はヒナタの家に行きました。   
「ちょっとドキドキする。」   
「クン」   
「ありがとう赤丸。」二人は歩きながら回りの風景を見ました。とってもきれいでとってもしずかでした。   
「あんまり人がいないからちょっとおちつくなぁ。」   
「ワン。」   
「この時は何時もいいよな。」   
「ワンワン。」キバは笑顔で頷きました。二人はあっというまにヒナタの家に着きました。キバは門をトントンとたたきました。二人は門が開くまで待ちました。足の音がしました。門が開きましました。立っていたのは日向ヒアシ、ヒアシはキバの方を見ました。   
「キバどうしました。」   
「あの～・・・・・ヒナタいますか。」   
「ヒナタいるよ。ヒナタに会いに来た。」   
「はい、渡したい物もあります。」   
「入って下さい。」   
「ありがとございました。おじゃまします。」キバは中に入りました。ヒアシの後をついて行きました。三人は奥の部屋に行きました。ヒアシは障子の木の部分をたたきました。   
「ヒナタ、キバがあなたに会いに来たよ。」   
「はい、お父様。」ヒナタは障子を開けて部屋から出て来ました。ヒアシはとなりの部屋に入りました。   
「キバ君。」   
「ヒナタ・・・・誕生日おめでとう。」ヒナタはキバに笑顔で。   
「キバ君ありがとう。シノと紅先生も来てくれた。」   
「シノからさそわれたけど・・・俺はヒナタに一人で会いたかった。」   
「えっ、どうしてなの。」キバはコートからプレセントを出してヒナタに渡しました。ヒナタはプレセントを受け取りました。   
「まぁそのプレセントを開けると分かるよ。」ヒナタはドキドキしました。ていねいに開けました。ヒナタはとっても驚きました。こんなきれいなオルゴールを貰うのは初めてでした。   
「そのオルゴールを開けて見て。」ヒナタは頷きました。ヒナタはオルゴールを開けました。そしてとっても美しい音色が響きました。   
ヒナタは中を見ると言葉が刻んでいました。刻んでいた言葉はI Love You　と刻んでいた。   
ヒナタはキバの方を見て抱きしめた。キバは驚きました。ヒナタはいきなりキバを初めて抱きしめました。   
「キバ君本当にありがとう。」   
「どういたしまして。」キバのほほが赤くなりました。   
「キバ今日は本当に忘れられない日。」   
「えっ、ヒナタ・・・。」ヒナタは笑顔で、   
「私もキバのことを愛している。」ヒナタの顔が赤くになりました。キバはヒナタを抱きしめました。   
「キバ君本当にありがとう。」キバは頷きました。   
「どういたしまして。」   
終わり


End file.
